Generally as a file for storing one or a few sheets of paper (hereinafter referred to as "a convenient file"), there have been used a file with a clip or lock as a binding device (hereinafter referred to as "a file of clip type") and a file with a binding rod fastener as a binding device (hereinafter referred to as "a file of binding rod type").
Comparing these convenient files with a thick file for storing a great volume of documents and the like, the whole thereof including a binding device has a simple structure of light weight. Furthermore, they are composed so as to conveniently take in or out the papers.
With regard to these conventional convenient file, however, there had been left some problems on simplicity of structure, operability of taking in or out the papers, safe-keeping and appearance of the whole file.
First of all, these convenient files each require a binding device, resulting in a comparatively complicated structure as well as a predetermined minimum thickness. Moreover, a fixture of the binding device to the file is exposed outside, thereby marring the appearance thereof and spoiling operability of the file, for example, of taking in or out.
Secondly, particularly with regard to the file of clip type, the length of the clip portion is limited, so that the binded papers get out of order or unstable, often resulting in a falling-off due to slippage. The file of binding rod type, on the other hand, requires a perforation of a binding aperture on the papers, while the operation of taking in or out thereby may not escape from complicatedness, and often the binding aperture is damaged.
Accordingly, the invention aims to provide a slide file for conveniently taking in or out and safe-keeping which is thinly formed of a simple structure and further has preferable appearance and operability.